Beck and Jade's Play Date
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Beck didn't want to go to Nozu with either Sikowitz or Jade. He didn't know which was worse honestly. He'd rather stick his feet in that water with the foreign fish, than go spend a night with his crazy teacher and his erratic ex-girlfriend. / One-shot. 6k. Bade. Rated T


Beck and Jade's Play date

Summary: Beck didn't want to go to Nozu with either Sikowitz or Jade. He didn't know which was worse honestly. He'd rather stick his feet in that water with the foreign fish, then go spend a night with his crazy teacher and his erratic ex-girlfriend.

Rating: T

Pairing: Bade c:

AN: Just my own little twist to Tori and Jade's Play date. I thought of it, once again, randomly when I was sleeping. Not that I didn't love the episode, I just felt it would be interesting it Beck instead was Walter and they had to play a husband and wife, and truly ACT happy.

Interesting, right? That's what I thought.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Jade walked in Sikowitz's class warily, if Vega was in there, there was sure to be some confrontation and as much as Jade liked controversy in other peoples problem, she didn't want them in her own. Especially, if it involved that tight ass Latina.

Grabbing the knob of the door, the peeked inside and it was relatively quiet. Absent of the school's famous 'MAKE IT SHINE' girl. Perfect, Jade thought with a relieved sigh and stepped in, stalking to her seat.

Of course, Sikowitz was late once more, but that was no shock to anyone who had been on the receiving end of his teachings. Jade sat down, pulling out her Pearphone and busying herself with reading updates and such. Beck's were un-amusing, Cat's were crazy and random, she didn't bother looking at Robbie's, Rex's were awkward, and Andre's were full of wonk.

Jade scoffed, couldn't anyone provide something interesting to read during class?

The sound of the door make her look up and out popped Sikowitz, looking as ragged-Anne as usual. Jade folded her arms, gripping her elbows and stared up at him.

Sikowitz looked around expectantly, confused, "Where's Tori."

"She's absent." Jade answered first with a satisfied smirk. She could literally feel Beck's eyes roll in a degrading way. She scowled.

Sikowitz "Doesn't matter." He shook his head, "Cat, Robbie, come up here." Cat and Robbie exchanged curious glances, before getting up and getting onto the stage.

Jade zoned out as Sikowitz wheeled in a box of what looked like a disassembled go-cart, with dirty, rusted pieces. Jade scrolled through her texts, finding interest in one specific status from her friend, Eric.

Beck had never liked Eric.

A smirk brightened her lips at the thought. She loved seeing Beck's jealous side; it was an incredible turn on. It made her feel not as insecure about her issues. Everyone felt jealousy at one point in their lives; they'd be lying if they said they didn't. Beck just had a hard time wrapping his head around that little factor.

Jade looked up as she heard Sikowitz begin to say something about his new play, and Andre' breaking in that he recalled it was his turn to act as the lead in one of his plays.

"What? I think it's my turn," She said matter-of-factly, but soon, everyone began arguing and she glared daggers at Beck who kept stating it was all him now.

"Oh really?" She countered.

"Really." Beck sniped back.

"Enough!" Sikowitz, hissed, "Sheesh. You silly children get so worked up over my plays." He shook his head, not sounding to disappointed, and instead produced a box, shaking it up and stepping over to Andre'. "Pick one." He said simply, bending his other arm behind his back.

Andre' rubbed his hands together, stuffing his hand into the box and producing a small pink slip of paper, unfolding it neatly. "Tommy. Ten-year-old identical twin brother of Carter. Sweet." He grinned, folding his arms and glancing as Sikowitz walked over to Robbie, holding out the box expectantly.

Robbie looked at him, raising an eyebrow, before pulling out a green slip of paper. "Carter, Tommy's identical twin brother." Robbie and Andre' exchanged looks.

Andre' chortled, "Momma's got some explaining to do." That gained a few chuckles and an amused look from Jade. Sikowitz spun around, holding out the box to Beck next.

"Beck, pick a role." He ordered.

Calmly, Beck reached in and pulled out a slip of paper, reading it aloud. "Astronaut Walter Swayne, husband of Nancy," Beck shrugged.

Sikowitz then approached Jade, extending his arm, "Pick." He said, popping the last consonant. She scowled, but leaned her hand forward and snatched a piece of paper up, reading the contents loudly,

"Nancy, loving wife of-of-of…" She trailed off, turning her head and staring wide eyes at Beck, who was doing the same thing. "SIKOWITZ!" She shrieked standing up with clenched fists. "I AM NOT PLAYING THE WIFE OF THAT!"

"Jee, thanks." Beck chided sarcastically. She shut him up with a hard glare, before turning back to the Sikowitz.

"No! Pick someone else! I'll even do it with Robbie for God's sake, but not Beck. NOT, Beck." She crossed her arms.

Sikowitz brought a finger to his lips, "The box have spoken, all parts are final."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"What if-"

"No what ifs either! The box has spoken, end of story!" And of course, the bell rang, and Jade groaned, stomping out in a rueful state. Beck ran his fingers through his hair as everyone filed out.

"And you're positively sure that there is no way I can back out?" He asked hopefully, and Sikowitz shook his head vigorously. Beck sighed, muttering, "Great." Under his breath, looking up as he heard the box shake at the front of the room.

"Is there something in there?" Beck questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sikowitz jumped up as the raccoon peeked out, peering around curiously.

"I knew it was a raccoon!" He exclaimed and Beck quickly exited. It wouldn't be too smart to be around a raccoon at this point.

He had to prepare for rehearsals…and dealing with Jade.

[OoOoOoO]

Beck walked down the stairs to head to lunch and Jade approached him, glaring at him, "I don't want to be your wife." He rose an eyebrow.

"I don't want to be **your** husband." Beck fired back, narrowing his eyes in the slightest.

"Oh." She said in a meaningful way, her eyes getting a little wider, as she stormed off. Beck sighed, running his fingers through his hair in a nervous way. This would be interesting, very interesting indeed.

This play they were going to be in would be the most interaction he would have with Jade since the break-up, and it would be very awkward. Very awkward.

[OoOoOoO]

"What's wrong Mom?" Andre' asked tentatively, crouching down next to Jade, Robbie mimicking the action. Jade rested her hand against her head, looking quite heartbroken, quietly sobbing to herself.

"You seem awful upset," Robbie continued. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face, staring at them incredulously.

"Don't you understand?" Frustration crept in her tone. "Your Father's an astronaut! It's his dream to walk on the mood," She exaggerated with a gesture at the sky. "But now that might never happen because of his narcolepsy."

Robbie looked up all innocent like, "What's narcolepsy?"

Jade turned her head, before looking back at him, "It's when you're always falling asleep. Even when you're not tired." She gave a little shake of her head.

"Car sound effect!" Sikowitz chanted over to Sinjin, who reciprocated with the beeping of a car. Jade hastily wiped at her eyes, releasing a surprised oh, trying to hide the fact that she had been fake crying.

"I just heard your Father's car. Now boys," Andre' and Robbie stood, Jade grabbed onto Robbie's forearms, him in turn, tugging at her flowery apron. "No matter how narcoleptic he is, you pretend you don't notice." She ordered, Robbie grabbing more at the hem.

She grabbed his wrist, pushing it back over to his body, "Don't touch Mommy," She kept in character although, giving one last swipe of her eye. Andre' and Robbie straightened up, glancing back and forth nervously.

Beck emerged from behind the stage, walking in with a warm smile on his face, "Nancy," He extended his arms, pointing a few fingers at Andre' and Robbie. "Boys, I'm home." He folded his arms, resting them at his side as he looked at them.

Jade greeted him with a forced smile; that caught Sikowitz's eye indeed. "Hi Honey."

"Hi Dad." Andre' said happily.

Robbie smiled with his lips, "Hi ya there Dad." Pulling at his hem absently. Jade clasped her hands, smiling in a friendly, yet uneasy way.

Beck patted Andre' with his sheet, "Ah, hello Car-" He fell back against the couch, his legs flinging themselves in an awkward position, his eyelids shutting.

"Oh!" Jade cried in surprise, reaching an arm out as Andre' and Robbie took a step back warily. "It's alright boys, it's alright." She repeated, stepping over and leaned over him, patting Beck's arm. "Honey!" She hissed and Beck immediately sprung to life, sitting up quickly.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He grabbed at the couch, glancing up at the three of them. Jade sent a shaky reassuring smile their way, putting her hands on her hips. Robbie grabbed at the ironing board, Andre' stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Beck stood up, smoothing out his jacket, "So, Tommy. How was school today?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips as he gazed at Beck.

Robbie pointed at himself exasperatingly. "I'm Carter!"

Andre' looked at Beck, frowning, "I'm Tommy."

"Ahh!" Beck exclaimed, jabbing a thumb at himself and looking shameful. "What kind of a Father am I?!" He threw his arms down, addressing a stressed looking Jade. "I'm so darn narcoleptic," He pointed to the side absently, turning away so his back faced them. "I can't even tell my own twin sons apart!" He gestured at Andre' and Robbie.

Jade wrapped her fingers around his arm, looking at his face, while Beck pinched the bridge of his nose, feigning frustration. "It's not your fault," She began to reassure. "They're identical." She gestured her arms at them. "Look at them."

Robbie and Andre' smiled awkwardly, exchanging a look that sent both of the smiles falling off of their faces.

Beck shook his head dismissively, reaching out and brushing his hand against her arm. Jade suppressed the urge to shiver and just stared into his warm, inviting brown eyes. "Oh Nancy," He began. "You're so-" His voice trailed off as his head fell and his body sagged, his head landing ironically right in between her breasts, that were peeking out of her shirt only to tease him beyond madness.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her cheeks burning, "Ah, ooh." She made a few grunt, her hands flying up to grab at the shoulders of his coat. It's not that she didn't like his head so nestled in between her breasts, but it was a feeling that she wanted again and she couldn't let herself feel like that.

Beck felt comfortable where he was, however. Her skin was soft and her firm breasts gave his head good padding. He had no complaints.

"Sweetheart, darling," She pushed him off, trying not to scowl in disgust. Beck straightened his spine.

"BLAST OFF!" He shouted, glancing around, his arms whirling around. Jade pulled at her apron, straightening it and trying to regain her composure. Running her tongue tentatively across her lips, she regarded him with a washed out expression.

"No, no, you were saying I'm so-" She twirled her wrist in a gesture for him to pick up with where he was going with his previous statement. Robbie and Andre' just watched from the side, trying to conceal their giggles.

Jade clasped her hands, smiling sweetly.

Beck reached out and grasped her arm. "Right, ah-" He gathered his stature. "You're so good, gentle," She released a breathy chuckle. These words were foreign to her, even coming from Beck's mouth. Jade tilted her head, an absent smile resting on her cheeks.

"How can you love a sleepy loser like me?" He demanded, a look of distress now crossing his face. They were good actors, very good. But not that good apparent to Sikowitz. He watched closely, leaning forward in his seat.

Jade smiled slightly, "You're no sleepy loser," Her tone lacked gusto and chutzpah. She sent a hesitative glance over at Sikowitz, fidgeting with the mesh fishnet. "You're an astronaut." She definitely wasn't very in character anymore.

Beck shook his head approvingly, squinting one of his eyes. "I love you." His voice lacked sincerity, and it felt more awkward then real. He swung a fist randomly at her face, meant to be playful. Or so it said in the script.

Jade nodded slightly, "I love you." Her voice lacked emotion. They hadn't even finished the scene yet, it already lacked the chemisty.

"No you don't!" Sikowitz cut in, slamming his book down and standing up. "Light a candle Burf, this place stinks," He said, referring to the black guy, eating a pepper and wearing an outdated Afro.

"You want to know why I don't?" Jade questioned seethingly. Beck rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I want to, but you're probably going to tell everyone anyway." She disregarded his previous statement and clenched her fists, staring at him.

"Because I don't like you!"

"And you think I'm so keen on working with you bright eyes?"

"What kind of a comeback was that you freakish Canadian!"

"So now you're bringing up my heritage?"

"So now you're bringing up my blue eyes?"

Sikowitz was having it enough with their endless bickering, it was worse now that they were broken apart. He just wanted to buy a pair of earplugs and drown himself in Australian coconut milk. That was the best stuff.

"You two are ruining this play!" Sikowitz exclaimed, folding his arms and looking at them, disappointment evident in his eyes.

"And how exactly? Just because we don't act like we love each other, doesn't mean either of us can't act." Jade sent him a glare for stand up for her. She didn't need him to do so.

"Robbie, Andre', take five." Robbie and Andre' shrugged, exchanged glances, before scurrying away backstage.

"This is our five rehearsal. And you two aren't getting any better at playing a believable husband and wife," He said, smacking the script down onto the ironing board. "You two used to be able to act together so well, you would hardly have to feign chemistry, when it was already there! All I see is hatred in your eyes and it's impossible to continue with this play, if you're going to continue to act in this aggressive way!"

Sikowitz swung around, looking at Burf and Sinjin wildly, throwing his hands out, "Burf be quiet!"

Burf gave him an odd look, raising his hand in a 'what did I do?' gesture, his teeth buried in his yellow pepper.

Sikowitz grabbed at the script, "You two meet me for dinner, tonight at Nozu." He ordered, pointing his script at them, "7 PM."

Beck broke in, "But I don't want to go to-"

"Nozu!"

"Why? You can't-"

He began speaking a great amount of gibberish that neither of the parties understood.

"At least let us-" Both Beck and Jade were looking outraged with his request. They didn't want to be spending the night with each other.

Finishing his gibberish rant, "Nozu, 7 PM." He mumbled out, dashing out the door in a huff.

[OoOoOoO]

Beck didn't want to go to Nozu with either Sikowitz or Jade. He didn't know which was worse honestly. He'd rather stick his feet in that water with the foreign fish, then go spend a night with his crazy teacher and his erratic ex-girlfriend.

What was he supposed to wear? He hardly knew what they were even going to do at Nozu! Was Sikowitz going to rant at them in gibber and about how they couldn't act formatively with each other.

What was he expecting? They were broken up! B-r-o-k-e-n U-p!

Sure, it wasn't a **lack** of chemistry that broke them, but the constant fighting and the bickering. Still, how ever they supposed to act loving on stage, when most days they spent lunch periods glaring at one another or criticizing the nether!

Beck grabbed his leather jacket, stashing it on, before storming out of his RV. This would be an interesting night.

[OoOoOoO]

Jade through out different articles of clothing from her closet. What was she supposed to wear? This wasn't a date or anything of the sort, but she wanted to look presentable enough.

She just kept on what she was wearing instead, sliding on her jacket and curling it around her, fluffing her hair out over it. Giving a quick once over in the mirror, she labeled herself decent enough and opened her bedroom door, walking out.

Did Jade want to spend the night with Beck and her deluded Improv teacher?

NO! She'd rather eat her own foot then do that!

But, she might as well become a little closer to Beck, not like they were going to be anything but friends now.

She got in her car, starting it up and sitting there for a moment. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret for how it went down with Beck. She still loved him honestly, but right now was not the time to get back together.

They needed to trust each other and be able to have a conversation, without it switching into a full on screaming match. Needed to establish a real relationship, like the one they had started three years ago.

[OoOoOoO]

"Iced sweet tea." Technically, the waiter said, sliding it over to Beck, who nodded in response, grasping the cup and sipping from it.

"What kind of sweetener did you put into this?" He rose an eyebrow, curious.

"It's Splendid."

Beck chuckled, "Dude, you can tell me."

"I just did," He pulled out a box of sweetener, that was specifically titled, 'It's Splendid!' "It's the brand of sweetener we use!" Beck looked at him oddly, the waiter man disappearing over to some other customers.

"Alright then." He set the drink down, tapping his fingers on the counter.

Sikowitz, slowly crept up behind him, screaming, "BOO!" In his ear, but Beck looked around, unaffected.

"Hi Sikowitz," Beck rolled his eyes. Sikowitz frowned, sitting down next to him.

"Still as un-scarable as ever." Sikowitz sighed. "You're no fun."

Beck grinned proudly, "I know." He glanced around, "So where's-" He stopped as he noticed Sikowitz sipped at the soy sauce, guzzling it down with no problem.

"You do realize that's soy sauce, right?" Beck rose a quizzical eyebrow at his balding teacher. Sikowitz set it back down and rose a hand,

"Oh look, there's Jade. Jade!" He shouted with a smile, waving her over. Jade sent a glare their way, before trudging over. Sikowitz set down the soy sauce container, licking his lips, turning his head as Jade sat down next to Beck, laying her bag on the floor.

"Look, I'm here. Why?" She demanded, eyeing them both in mild irritation.

"Because you two need to learn to play a husband and wife," He paused. "Believably."

Beck scoffed, "What do that have to do with sushi?"

Sikowitz sighed, exasperated. "Look, I once did a show where I had to play a man in great pain." He turned his head, casting a glance at the side, "So to prepare, I threw myself down a flight of stairs."

If Jade and Beck hadn't thought their teacher was completely insane, they certainly thought it now.

"You wouldn't believe how many times I hit my head," Sikowitz added.

Jade nodded, not surprised at all, "Yeah we would.

"We really would." Beck chuckled, agreeing.

Sikowitz addressed them now, "To prepare for your roles, you two." He paused, making sure he had their attention. "Must date."

Jade's eyes widened to close to the size of dinner plates. "WHAT!?" Her voice boomed, catching the attention of many bystanders.

Beck looked at him incrediously. "Are you serious?"

"So, have fun." He got up.

"With what?!" Jade growled.

"Your date."

"What date?" Beck demanded.

"This one." He answered simply. "It begins now at," Glancing at his watch. "Seven o Twelve PM." He looked back up. "You two will stay here, eat, drink, chat, and play nice, until the restaurant closes at midnight."

Jade stood up abruptly, "Forget it. I'm leaving."

Beck grabbed his coat, "Me too." Starting to pull it on over his t-shirt.

Sikowitz stood in front of them, "Ah. If either of you leave before midnight, you both," He clasped his hands. "Get a F for the semester."

"Really Sikowitz?" Beck asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jade rolled her eyes, leaning over to him, "It's fine. He won't know when we leave." She said matter-of-factly. Beck looked at her warily.

'Oh yes he gonna." They looked at him in surprise. "I have two spies watching you. Sinjin," He pointed over to the ragged hair boy peering through a set of binoculars. "And Burf." He glanced over at the doorway, where the Afro-ed black boy stood, peering through another set of binoculars and eating a pepper.

Sikowitz turned back around with a smug smile, "Happy dating." Before walking off and leaving Beck and Jade alone. Jade scowled, sitting down, Beck following suit.

Jade ushered the waiter over, "I want the sushi combo, and a few California rolls on rice, capiche?" The waiter nodded, scurrying off to fulfill her order. She leaned back a little, crossing her arms, before casting a quick glance at Beck.

"Aren't you going to order anything?" He shrugged.

"Not hungry."

"Ugh." She scowled.

"What's wrong with that?!" He questioned, suddenly furious that she had found something wrong with him ordering nothing.

She didn't answer him, just picked at her fingers, before shrugging off her jacket. They were going to be there a while, might as well not roast alive, even though she would rather do that then spend the rest of the night with him.

That was definitely a more reliable option.

Beck groaned, glancing around. This was going to be indeed a very long night.

In a few minutes time, they brought her tray of sushi and her bowl of rice and California rolls. She nodded a curt thanks, and saw Beck eye her food.

She rolled her eyes up at the ceiling and push the tray over his way slightly, "Don't be a stranger." She gestured at the food with a chopstick, picking at her bowl, eating a few tidbits of rice. Beck looked at her suspiciously, wondering if she had somehow mentioned to the waiter that they should add chloroform into it or something.

Shrugging, he picked up a set of chopsticks and began picking at the tray of sushi, weeding out the good pieces.

Jade felt relieved when she wasn't the only one eating and picked more at the rice. But that relief vanished when she heard his loud, obnoxious smacks of his jaw. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her lip to stifle a remark.

But they continued, his chews weren't letting up. What was he eating? Nails?!

She clenched her teeth, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She released a shaky breath, when he did it again and she looked at him, before screaming, "NO!"

He stopped eating for a second, looking at her. "What?"

"Your chewing is obnoxious."

"Your voice is obnoxious." He quipped. Jade swung towards him, glaring harshly.

"Then let's not talk at all!" She retorted in a snarl, picking more at her food and realizing how much she hated the color of her chopsticks.

Pink was horrifying.

"Fine." Beck agreed with a sigh and they were in silence for five seconds. New record.

"Ya know what-" She groaned loudly as he spoke and glared at him.

"This is the worst night ever!"

"You think I'm having fun?!" He snapped, running a few fingers through his hair in attempt to calm himself. "Look, we should be able to have a legit conversation."

"I have a great reason."

"What?"

"I don't like you! We're broken up and I do not, like you!" She responded seethingly.

Beck rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? So you can't find one thing you like at me, even after three years of dating me? Congrats Jade, you've reached rock bottom."

"No, I was at rock bottom when I was dating you!" Beck rubbed his temple, frustrated.

"So our relationship was nothing to you? Three years, nothing?!" He said in surprise.

Jade bit her lip, glancing down at her plate, "No."

There was a pregnant silence, before Jade answered the question he had put out there. "I guess, I like your personality." He looked at her in surprise.

"What about it?"

She shrugged, "You're calm and collected. Although I don't like that you aren't very open."

"Neither are you!"

"I have a reason." She insisted. Beck was silent again. "What about you? What do you like about me, or is it hard to come up with something?" She growled, screwing up her face in distaste.

Beck met her eyes, "There's a lot I like about you." She forced herself not to blush. "You're beautiful, stunningly beautiful." She looked at him with wide, surprise eyes. "You're an amazing singer, actress, dancer. You're unique. You're not afraid to say what you think,"

"That's stupid." She snorted.

He laughed lightly, "See?" She couldn't help a small smile crossing her face. "Anything else, or is my personality the only reason you fell so hard for me?" She snorted.

"You're so conceited!"

"You put up with me for three years, I think you liked it," He nudged her with his elbow and she scoffed loudly, swatting his arm away.

"No, no. Just, alright, you're good looking." A grin grew on his face.

"Oh, I know."

"And you ooze confidence," She said sarcastically.

"I know that too." He said smugly, before wriggling a little. "I'm going to go wazz, don't disappear on me. I don't want a F for the semester," He joked.

"Mhm, wouldn't dream of it." Jade quipped, picked further at her sushi and eating the tidbit.

As she continued to eat her sushi in peace, suddenly, two males made their way over to her, eventually, squeezing her and crying out,

"Babe sandwich! Whooooa!" Jade looked at both of them in in surprise, smirking bitterly.

"And this night get's worse!" The two guys grinned at each other. "Look, guys, I just want to be left alone."

'We are alone." The one in the blue shirt said.

"Just the three of us." They both said simultaneously, their hands extending and their fingers wiggling as the hands slowly descended away from eachother, "Bajoink!"

"Oh my god." She glanced down at her food, not very hungry anymore.

"So, Doctor Chad," The one in the gray leather jacket said. "How does the patient look?"

"Whoa!" The one who was apparently 'Chad' said, his hands going up in surprise as he looked at Jade. He looked at the other like it was a life or death situation. "Look's like she has a Chad infection." The other acted just as surprised.

"Whoa, ain't no cure for a Chad infection."

"Guess your stuck with me," Chad said, smirking smugly.

"And me." The other guy added. Jade glared at them both, when she heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see Beck standing there.

Chad and his friend exchanged glances, before looking back down at Jade, "Who's this?"

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend." Chad said, eyes widening.

Jade met his eyes, "Because I don't." She stood up, pushing them out of the way. "Beck, this is Chad and his…friend."

"Alan." He piped in merrily. He was just glad she was presumed single.

"Alright, Chad and Alan, would you mind leaving us alone." Beck asked politely.

Chad rose an eyebrow, "Why? She was hanging with us?"

"No, she was hanging with me." By this time, Beck's voice was hardening and his gaze was growing thicker with irritation. Jade took note of this and just stayed quiet. As annoying as these boys were, the show was even better.

"No she wasn't." Alan accused.

"Yes she was! I went to the bathroom you chiz-heads!" Beck snorted. Alan and Chad turned to Jade, looking at her to confirm what Beck said.

"I don't know what he's talking about," She said with a smirk as Beck's face contorted in anger.

"See," Chad jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, "You weren't with her. We were here first pal, get lost."

Beck's fists clenched, "Jade I don't know what you're trying to prove, but-"

"But what?" She ran a tentative tongue across her lips, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "I'm single, there's these nice guys, you are my-" He took a stride over and grabbed her, pulling her into a messy kiss. He had to shut her up somehow, and she would be telling these guys that he was her ex and then everything would go to hell.

These guys were bugging her and he knew that she was just saying all that chiz to get on his nerves. Go figure.

She was first to pull back and leaned her nose into his ear, "I'm going to sing you a song. You'll most certainly like it." Beck looked at her oddly, suspiciously.

Chad and Alan glared at Beck, "Stealer."

"That's not fair man."

Beck returned the glare seethingly, "She was my girl first." He growled, clenching his fists.

[OoOoOoO]

Jade loved the jealous side of Beck, and boy, was it fun. She scurried over to the DJ, "Break's over." She smirked.

"What you wanna sing?" He questioned. Jade only pointed, and he grinned, "Niceee."

She winked at all three of the boys, Alan and Chad waving wildly, Beck only regarding her with a curious, yet concealed expression.

"I'd conjure up the thought of being gone. But I'd probably even do that wrong." She pulled her mic of the stand. "I try to think about which. Would I be able to and would I be afraid?" She crouched slowly, "Cause ohhh, I'm bleeding out inside. Ohhh, I don't even mind. Yeah."

Jade burst off the stage, "It's all your fault, you call me beautiful! You turned me out," She swung, back facing Beck. "And now I can't turn back. I hold my breath! Because you are perfect. But I'm running out of air, and it's not, fair," She glanced over her shoulder, swishing her hips and running a tongue over her lips.

"Da da dada da dada da. Da dadadadadada da dadadadadada." She stepped closer, stepping in to the sushi preparing part. "I'm trying to figure out what else to say, what else could I say." She looked at Alan and Chad. "To make you turn around and come back this way." She winked in a playful way, but they fawned.

Idiots. She thought absently.

"I feel like we could be really awesome together," Sending a pointed look at Beck. "So make up your mind cause it's now or never." She shook a hip at Alan and Chad. "It's all, your fault! You called me beautiful." She shook her curls. "You turned me out and now I can't turn back. I hold, my breath!" She sang, walking out and around, people clapping and whooping.

"Because you are perfect, but I'm running out of air and it's not, fair." She took a seat on the counter.

"I would never pull the trigger. But I've cried wolf a thousand times. I wsh you could, feel as bad as I do." She narrowed her eyes Beck. "I have lost my mind." She leapt up, "It's all your fault." She pushed him against the counter, singing directly in his face. "You called me beautiful. You turned, me out and now I can't turn back. I hold, my breath! Because you were perfect. But I'm running out of air and it's not fair." She turned her head, taking a step back.

"Oh yeah, it's all your fault." She bowed her head, before walking back up to the stage in a few quick strides.

"I hold, my breath. Because you were perfect. But I'm running out of air." She sighed. "And it's not, it's not…fair." The place erupted in cheers as soon as the music ended and she bowed, setting the mic back on its stand.

Beck watched her, a small smile grazing his lips. She walked down the stairs and after receiving a few compliments, she made her way to Beck, ushering Alan and Chad to make themselves scarce. Guess they got the message.

She smirked, crossing her arms, "Told you you'd like it." They circled each other, Beck watching Jade, Jade watching Beck.

And then all you could hear was the smack of lips and the shifting of hands.

[OoOoOoO]

"Honey, wake up." Jade said in a strong voice, Beck's head resting on her chest again. She was now wearing a short, blonde wig, a jean vest, and a red plaid dress. She looked great in Beck's eyes and her chest was comfortable once again.

"BLAST OFF!" Beck yowled, lurching up into a standing position, his arms whirling around as he regained his balance. Jade reached out, touching his arm,

"No, No. You were saying I'm so…so-" She stopped, waiting for him to pick up where he left off. Beck lowered his arms, glancing down to the side.

"Oh." Jade couldn't take him very seriously with that mustache on his lip. It was cute. "Right, you're so good, gentle." Beck rested his arm on her shoulder. "How can you love a sleepy loser like me?" He said, voice full of exasperation as he threw his arms down forcefully at his sides. Beck sighed heavily.

A sympathetic, deep look appeared on her face, her hand resting on his upper arm, her voice taking a softer approach. "You are no sleepy loser." Beck looked up at her words, meeting her piercing sapphire eyes. "You're an astronaut." Beck shook his head approvingly, pressing his lips together, a stout expression on his face.

"I love you," Beck said, and the words sounded realistic, and close to all those times he had whispered it to her in the RV, at school, all of those places. He had finally put his heart into those words.

Jade tilted her head up, "I love you." They exchanged miniscule smiles, before Beck pulled her in for a kiss, a passionate one, but not too passionate. They were on a stage. Before wrapping his arms around her waist, hers around his strong shoulders and hugged him tight to her, resting her chin on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Beck following suit. They stayed like that for a moment, probably lingering a little longer then necessary, but that went unnoticed by the audience, who applauded loudly. Beck and Jade clasped hands, bowing.

Most of them were thinking of how great the two interacted the entire play. The honest emotion they held in their eyes for the other, the way that they both said I love you with such passion and truth, it left a few of them wondering if they were back together, or just really-really great actors.

They were right with both inferences.

Jade glanced randomly at the audience and her eyes widened as she saw Alan and Chad in the audience, waving wildly at her and whistling.

Boy, was that a bad scarf.

She grimaced and grabbed Beck's arm, "It's them, it's them." He looked at her curiously, before gazing out at the audience and widening his eyes. It was that Alan guy and his friend, Chad.

Her grip on his hand tightened and she pulled him so he faced her, he grinned slyly.

"Nancy?" He rose a suggestive eyebrow.

"Yes Walter?" She knew exactly what that meant. He dipped her, leaning her down and giving her a satisfying kiss on the lips that left the audience clapping harder and Chad and Alan with confused looks on their faces.

Priceless, was all Jade could say when she opened an eye.

So later on after the place, in the next weeks, when Beck casts Jade as the lead role in his play and Jade mysteriously sneaks off at the same time Beck does, the inferences the people in the audience made, were quite true.

Well, at least one of them were.

THE END

AN: Phew done. That was fun to write. Had that one in my head for a while. I thought it would be a cute idea, if Beck was Walter instead of Tori and it would offer up more Bade aspects of the episode. Plus, alternate ending ;D Anyways, I didn't include Tori because I didn't want to make her OOC or anything of that, plus, I don't like her very much.

So yeah, review please! I worked very hard on this! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.

~Nat


End file.
